When young ones fall in love
by jenn6
Summary: How Sheridan and Luis's childhood romance started
1. Default Chapter

WHEN YOUNG ONES FALL IN LOVE  
  
*This story also includes e/t and the crane children.  
  
Luis and Sheridan are both 15 yrs old, Ethan and Theresa are 13, while  
  
Paloma, is 11, Antonio 14, Daisy 12, Hope 14, and will 13.. are also  
  
included*  
  
CHAP 1.  
  
On one beautiful sunny Sunday afternoon outside within the  
  
beautifully decorated garden of the Crane estate there stands Katherine  
  
Barrett Crane , Alistair Crane , Julian and Ivy Crane along with their  
  
best friends and business Partners Pilar and martin Lopez-Fitzgerald overlooking  
  
their children Ethan, Theresa, Luis, Sheridan, Antonio, Paloma, Daisy, Hope,  
  
Will .  
  
You will see as Antonio and Will ran around the garden the girls  
  
danced in their beautiful dresses and as the boys admired them as they danced.  
  
While Luis and Sheridan sat on a picnic blanket talking quietly and  
  
listening intently to each other with admiration and gazing  
  
into each others eyes.  
  
Pilar , Katherine and Ivy sat down at the Picture perfect table  
  
laid out beside them.  
  
they turned and looked towards their Eldest children Luis and Sheridan  
  
and Ethan and Theresa.  
  
" Aren't they just perfect together?" Katherine asked Ivy and  
  
Pilar .  
  
Pilar smiled and Ivy looked from the kids toward Katherine.  
  
" I so have to agree , just one look and its so  
  
obvious they are destined to be together." Pilar agreed.  
  
Ivy nodded in agreement.  
  
" It seems everyone agrees that they are perfect together its so like  
  
fate or destiny that has brought them together and surprise, surprise the  
  
men tend to agree." Ivy commented and laughed.  
  
Pilar Sighed happily and smiled as she sipped her cup of  
  
herbal tea.  
  
" Can you believe us? we have already started and planning our oldest  
  
children's weddings and they are not old enough yet to get married"  
  
she said then she laughed.  
  
Katherine and Ivy winked at Pilar all knowing that it is only a matter  
  
of time before they realize that what the kids, well they are  
  
practically teenagers are feeling is love and come that day  
  
it will be a true blessing and one heck of a day a cause for  
  
celebration.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Meanwhile on the picnic blanket Sheridan Crane was teaching Luis her tricks of blackjack and how it is played.  
  
She so wanted to impress him with her talents beacuse she thought that if she did he would like her and she was hoping he was ask her out cause she so liked him but she didn't want to be the first one to move the move.  
  
After much admiration and starring into her crystal clear blue eyes, Luis wanted so much to ask her out but just havent had the nerve yet to do it, it just wasnt the right time for one it had to be special and two they werent even alone.  
  
" Sherry ive got a special place i would like to show you" Luis whispered sexily to her.  
  
Sheridan smiled and agreed hoping this would be his chance to ask her out.  
  
Luis stood up and held his hand out to her.  
  
Sheridan took his hand and she stood up and they left the area hand in hand , Sheridan was so excited about this place he was taking her and still she had no idea where or what the place could be but couldnt wait to find out.  
  
Every moment spent with him was just as special as she loved spending time with him, he was fun, kind,loving, sweet, they had so much in common they talked about everything from places they traveled and wanted to travel, books they read, shows they've seen, movies, wildlife everything and not to mention how incredible sexy and cute he was those were some of the reasons why she liked him so much.  
  
Luis walked her through the woods up and down rund and through like a maze when he finally stopped.  
  
" Okay, Now - close your eyes and no peeking cause if you do i wont show you my surprise okay?"  
  
Sherry smiled excited about finally being alone with him and wanted so much to see what thing he has planned for her this time as they have had so many adventures over the many years they have known each other and she loved everything and anything they did together.  
  
" Okay i promise i wont look" She nodded and closed her eyes still has a huge grin on her face.  
  
Luis smiled as he looked at her gorgeous smiling face that shown up from him.  
  
He checked around the bend to see if anyone was around and was glad it was deserted, he wanted to be alone and totallly alone without any interruptions because for the last few weeks he has tried to start asking her out but either he chickened out or somone like their friends, or family have interrupted him but he was determined NOT to let it happen again.  
  
Luis then came back and saw that she wasnt peeking he took her hand and started to lead her around the bend.  
  
" Okay still have them closed til i say okay i will be your guide, its just a little more longer then you can open"  
  
Sheridan nodded once more and she held on tight and she completly trusted him and let him guide her around the bushy bend.  
  
Once they were around the bend they came to a huge secluded isolated area with is surrounded by a hot tub and a swimming pool.  
  
Luis couldnt believe this was part of the crane estate he guessed sme people used it for dates they wnated to be kept private and was so glad it was still here , it is just perfect.  
  
" Okay , now you can open your eyes" he announced.  
  
Sheridan opened her eyes and she couldnt believe her eyes, it was just a dream flowers everywhere that surrounded the area, a bubbling hot tub in the corner and a huge swimming pool at their leisure.  
  
She was so in love. with the um.area of course.  
  
" Oh Luis.. this is perfect. i just love it. you are a truely a romantic.  
  
I so love you...um.. i mean i love how you brang me here of course" She barely muttered the words out she was practically choking on what she nearly said.  
  
She blushed when Luis looked at her with his deep brown ice melting eyes that could make you fall at your feet.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Luis smiled as he led Sheridan over to the hot tub but all of a sudden Sheridan stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Luis was confused to why she had stopped.  
  
" Sherry, whats the matter? why did you stop?"  
  
Sheridan was embarrased to say this but knew she had to or they would have a problem.  
  
" um. Luis I dont have anything to change into" She said quietly.  
  
Luis laughed.  
  
" Its okay I found like a shed that has bathing suits so dont worry i wasnt going to suggest you go in naked"  
  
Even though he invisioned the thought but knew that was not the way to go if he wanted to get to the point of ever asking her out.  
  
Sheridan blushed and started to walk toward the shed.  
  
Once inside she was surrounded by what seemed to be hundreds of different shapes, sizes, colors of spectacular bathing suits there was one piece, and 2 piece bikini's and she wasnt sure which one would be perfect for Luis to see her in she wanted to look good .  
  
After much searching and loking through every suit she finally found it, the one.  
  
" Its perfect"  
  
she told herself and went to go put it on.  
  
Luis was waiting patiently beside the Tub while waiting for Sheridan.  
  
He had stripped down to his trunks that he wore and since he left home he had this surprise planned for her, so he had especially wore them.  
  
Pilar had helped him buy them the previous week and he was just waiting for the right moment and when they had been invited to the Cranes for lunch he thought it was fate that this happened so for the past few days he snuck here and began to plan this bit by bit.  
  
The flowers he carefully planted so that they looked perfect not one out of place, Filled up the Tub this morning and making sure everything was perfect for when he asks her out, he wanted it to be a special occasion and certainly without any interruptions.  
  
A few minutes later he saw the door to the shed open and just the amazing , incredible view came upon him.  
  
Out comes Sheridan in a lavender silk low cut bikini.  
  
Luis's eyes dart from every inch of her gorgeous body, he has NEVER seen this much of her body, it clearly shows her smooth curves and he certainly wasn't compaining.  
  
He looks starting from her perfect tainted toes , revealing how incredible her sexiness she has a perfect tanned body from those trips to hawaii but certainly not then had she worn something like this that shows everything every touch, look.  
  
Oh how much he wanted to touch her smooth skin ro run his fingertips along her stomach and up her arms.  
  
He then looks from her long model legs past her stomach and looking up he couldnt help but notice how much she has grown in the last few months she certainly was not a young girl anymore not that he thought she was to begin with its just that she is more grown up in more ways than one and he wasn't talking about her attitude.  
  
he stepped toward her eyes now focused on her red soft lips wanting to be touch he needed her, wanted her so badly.  
  
He knew had always liked her but now its different its as if he cant go on without her in his life it would just be too unbareable.  
  
Why did she have to be standing there like a angel he knew he wouldnt be able to control himself any longer .  
  
" Sheridan??..um.. you look completely beautiful, incredible there are no words to describe how i feel" he was standing inches awar from her.  
  
Sheridan gave him a sulty look.  
  
She knew then at that moment that she was utterly , so in love with him she knew that before she guesses but never wanted to admit what she was feeling was love but now there was no doubt and how he was reacting to her she hoped he was feeling what she does.  
  
So she decides to find out if she was right.  
  
She walk to him presses her smooth hands along his chest .  
  
" hmm.. let me think ..this how you feel"  
  
She presses her whole length body into his takes his mouth into her and being to kiss him hot and slowly.  
  
She begins to slowly open her mouth ready to open that desire she has been holding back.  
  
Her upper lip begins to lick his lower one then go begs for entrance she then feels him opening and their lips part and dance as like they are one .  
  
She then feels his breath inside hers she then slips her tongue inside his moth and begins to magge his with her as she continues kissing him.  
  
This was like nothing either of them have experienced before, she they have kissed other people but absolutely not like this Sheridan doesnt even know where all this emotion came from she never thought she would act this way but then on the other hand she gets out of control every time Luis is 2 inches within her reach he makes her go weak at the knees, she sometimes doesnt know what to say when he looks at her the way he does.  
  
After ten minutes of tense soul seaching passionate kissing , out of breath they finally parted .  
  
" WOW!! you are.. truely a goddess." Luis breathed out the words , his mind blank of what words he could describe the intense amazing feelings he now felt he never expected this is what it would feel like to kiss her.  
  
Sheridan sighed happily panting so much you would think she had just run 5 miles.  
  
" I know totally what you mean ive never felt like this, now that was what i was so dying to tell you "  
  
Less than a minute later they couldn't stop themselves Sheridan quickly stepped back toward her and began to kiss him again she then layed down onn the fround and brang him with her with him laying on top on her and they still never left each others mouths like its their only way of oxygen is to have each others kisses.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile in the background their song was playing.  
  
Love At First Sight  
  
  
  
Thought that I was going crazy  
  
Just having one those days yeah  
  
Didn't know what to do  
  
Then there was you  
  
And everything went from wrong to right  
  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
  
It was love at first sight  
  
'cause baby when I heard you  
  
For the first time I knew  
  
We were meant to be as one  
  
Was tired of running out of luck  
  
Thinking 'bout giving up yeah  
  
Didn't know what to do  
  
Then there was you  
  
And everything went from wrong to right  
  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
  
It was love at first sight  
  
'cause baby when I heard you  
  
For the first time  
  
I knew we were meant to be as one  
  
And everything went from wrong to right  
  
And the stars came out and filled up the sky  
  
The music you were playing really blew my mind  
  
It was love at first sight  
  
-KYLIE MINOGUE- 


	2. when young ones fall in love - chap 4

Chapter 4  
  
back T the Crane Mansion , Pilar, Katherine and Ivy went all stary eyed as they looked on as Young Ethan and Theresa began to laugh and they were starring at each other it was evident they were about thisclose to kissing.  
  
All was quiet as Ivy took out her Binoculous and began to spy on Ethan and Theresa.  
  
Ethan and Theresa did not think anything suspicious going on as they were too engrossed in each other to notice anyone else.  
  
" Therese" Ethan said softly .  
  
Theresa put a finger over his lips to stop him from talking.  
  
" Shut up and kiss me " She demanded .  
  
Ethan didn't have to be told twice he took her by the chin and obeyed her.  
  
He moves closer as Theresa is now sitting in between him inches apart , he leans forward taking her smooth face in the cup of his hands.  
  
He slowly closes his eyes as she does teh same , he slides his full hot lips along hers begging to be opened.  
  
He starts to lick his lips which she excitely feels.  
  
Excited she parts her lips she feels his mouth open on hers and his lips rotating on hers.  
  
Theresa is shocked , as it feels so natural and good she cant make herself to stop, her lips began to dance with his.  
  
Ethan, hoping she is ready for the next step he begins to slip his tongue inside her mouth , he can feel the burning desire that was starting up within her body, it was easy to reconize as that is exactly what he feels himself.  
  
He was not sure that she felt what he did but now there's no question about it.  
  
They rotated their kissing appariations sucking in through each others passion.  
  
Growing hot Ethan took off his jacket and Theresa her cardigan.  
  
Ethan slowly pulled apart out of breath and panting, his heart pumping.  
  
" wow , you are amazing Therese, i wanna be with you, now and forever and i dont want this to ever stop" Ethan said  
  
" My thoughts exactly and there's no reason for this to stop" Theresa said in a very sexy tone and grinned at him.  
  
Ethan smiles at her the way that makes your eart melt.  
  
They then started in again, revealing in each other .  
  
Exploring each others mouths , hearts and souls, completing each other.  
  
Theresa laid down on her back ,letting her hair flow to the floor.  
  
She bends her knees and Ethan lays in between her, his hand son the ground and begins kissing her once again.  
  
Theresa runs her hands through his nhair loving how soft it feels through the tips of her fingers.  
  
Ethan then begins to kiss her neck.  
  
" oh god Eth" she moans out in the pleasure she is feeling right now, this second.  
  
Ethan could feel everytime she touches him , he gets a tingle inside himself .  
  
What he doesnt know is that exactly what happens  
  
Ethan sits up and takes her hands in his " Therese, would you do me the honor of going out with me" Ethan smiled  
  
" yes, yes, yes !! A thousand times yes" Theresa said excitely.  
  
Luis and Sheridan continued their kissing on the ground , exploring every nature of each other , feeling all hot and bothered.  
  
Luis sat up and laughed.  
  
" would you like to g for a swim?" Luis suggested remembering what had just occurred thinking that swimming was the reason why they came up here but that hadn't happened .  
  
" Sure, why not, im so boiling " Sher said and i wonder why she thought in the back of her mind she smiled lovingily as she looked up at him and saw he was standing just above her.  
  
Luis held out his hand and helped her up Sher was glowing remembering the experience that just happened , her first kiss, the most romatic kiss she has ever felt.  
  
Sheridan and Luis walked toward the pool.  
  
Sher shivered at first as the water was abit cold and she was so bloody hot it was just a shock, now all of it was cause of the temperature but most of it was caused by the heat that was flowing through each of their bodies and whenever he looks at her with those deep dark brown eyes of his she feels like fainting.  
  
A few minutes later she ducked under water , her hair and full body now wet with the cool water.  
  
When she came up she laughed as the first vision she saw was Luis staring up at her.  
  
" oh sorry Sher, you just look so beautiful, with water dripping down your body and hair you looked like a angel , i just have an urge to do something" Luis said his eyes rolling down her body.  
  
" Oh yeah? and um. what would that thing be? Sher teased him.  
  
Instead of telling her, he decided to show her - he kissed her passionately.  
  
And she moved up against the side of the pool.  
  
Sher hooked her legs up over his waist, pressing herslef up against him and she giggled as she felt him harden.  
  
They were both so involved and engrossed with each other and not a care in the world, they didn't realize where they time had gone.  
  
AS they both realizing that things were going a bit too fast , Luis thought they should stop.  
  
" Woah , this is going way too fast, i have these strong feelings for you that will always be there but i think we should slow it down abit" Luis said hoping that she felt the same cause he wnated to romance her and get to know her properly.  
  
Panting, Sher agreed.  
  
" I agree, ive never felt this way before but i think we should slow it down and take it one step at a time"  
  
Luis kissed her and then looked at his water- resistant watch and was shocked that it was 7pm and was getting very late.  
  
" Oh wow , Sher i think its time we get going , its 7pm and i bet everyone is wondering where we got off too" Luis said as he looked at her.  
  
" Oh my god , Luis you are right, I'm going to be dead, come on lets go get dressed and get back " Sher said quickily.  
  
Five minutes later Sheridan came out dressed how she was before and found Luis all packed up and dressed and ready to leave.  
  
They left hand in hand , now they are together that is how its going to stay.  
  
Ten minutes later they arrived back to where the others were and were found together by Alistair, Julian, Martin, Pilar, Ivy, Katherine , the other kids were inside playing while waiting for them to get back.  
  
" Ahem and where have you been may i ask and dont you realize you've bene gone hours and we were beginning to get out a search party" Martin Growled.  
  
Ivy, Pilar and Katherine grinned as here comes another pair of love birds they see Ethan and Theresa coming hand in hand also back to the group.  
  
The women looked at each other and realized what was happening that is what they hoped for , their children were falling in love and finally their families will be united.  
  
" Oh , leave them alone Martin dont you remember what i told you earlier , well its happening" Pilar smiled as she said to her husband.  
  
The men laughed when they realized what the girls were talking about .  
  
The kids had no idea why they were smiling and laughing and looking at them like that but they didn't care.  
  
Everyone went inside the mansion as it was getting the time for them to leave. 


End file.
